shugo chara after story amuto
by darkangel1302301
Summary: this is when Ikuto comes back from his journey of looking for his dad and returns to amu who is now an adult. Ikuto has new competion.   A drama and romance with a new coming shugo chara. Romance, drama, suspence :P
1. Ikuto's Return

Time flies by a lot faster than you know it. Its been seven years now and after a long journey of looking for my father I finally decided to return home. I travelled all the way to Italy and France because I heard my father studied violin there for a while. I did meet his music teacher who said that my father stopped violin lessons about two years before I showed up. From what the teacher told me, my father is very talented and is travelling to world to learn more about music. I got his teacher to teach me to play the song he taught my father. In my seven years of journey I hadn't met Youru. But I did get a new back egg. It just hadn't hatched yet.

My mind was overflowing with thoughts on how people would react when they saw me. I stopped right in front of a new building. It was the place where I first met Amu. Back then it was still under construction. I was asleep in a pit when she fell in. I chuckled a little to myself as memories flew by me.

I walked a head and stopped in front of amu's school, "she should be in high school right now." I whispered to myself. I paced back and forth staring into the school waiting for the bell to go.

"Ikuto?" I spun around to find Tadase-kun staring at me with his jaw hanging below him. He smiled, "So your finally back." He was the same old Tadase. Except he grew taller. His blonde hair hanging over his deep ruby eyes.

"Your grown." I said shoving my hands in my pockets casually.  
"Right?" he smiled again.

"Ikuto?" I could recognise that voice anywhere, the voice I'd been longing to hear. It sent chills down my back. It was Amu.

I turned around as she jumped right on top of me pushing me to the floor, she was still her childish self, until I realized how much she actually changed.

She wasn't much shorter than me and her hair was much longer and died brown with curls at the bottom. She looked like a different person. She looked, hot.

My face was bright red when she was still hugging me.

She then climbed off of me and apoligized. " Sorry," she giggled, "why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Her voice was a little shaky with her face bright red.

"It was a surprise." I lied. I just didn't know if she'd want to see me after leaving her for seven years.

I helped her off the ground keeping our hands locked until someone cut right through.

"Oh, so you must be Ikuto?" an unfamiliar guy smirked.

"Ikuto," Amu said, "This is Noir. We met in middle school."  
"Yeah." He smirked putting one arm around Amu's waist, "We've been close for years."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that that boy was going to be competition. He was around the same height as me with dark hair and green eyes. He had cat eyes, just like me. He smirked at me, "Nice to meet you Ikuto."

I kept silent.

"Ikuto, do you want me to show you what's changed?" Amu asked with excitement in her voice as she reached out for me.

"Sure" I said, my eyes still locked with Noir. He did no different.

I spent the after noon with Amu as she walked me through the school refreshing my memory. We walked to her classroom to pick up her bags.

I cornered her against to wall locking both exits with my hands, as she blushed hard. She hadn't changed. I gave a weak smile and rested my head on her shoulder, "I missed you."

She sighed heavily as her eyes brimmed with tears, "You don't know how much I longed to hear those words" she replied with a faint smile.

I bent over and gentle pressed my lips against her neck. She shrieked a little in surprise but then put her arms around my back holding me close to her.

My eyes widened a little in surprise. "You should get home. I got something to do. I'll see you later."

She looked puzzled by my sudden movement but agreed and walked out of the classroom.

"How long do you plan on hiding?" I said without turning around.

"Your quite sharp I must say." Noir appeared from behind the cupboard.

His smile dropped, "stay away from Amu. I was the one here for her when you left" His eyes darted right through me.

"Or what?" I said, with a smirk shoving my hands in my pocket.

"Or someone's going to get hurt." And out from the shadows a shugo chara appeared.

He smirked when he saw my face go pale.

His shougo chara, was Yoru.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Yoru's Betrayal

"I wonder what Ikuto's rush was." I whispered to myself. I traced my fingers over the place on my neck where Ikuto kissed me and my face went bright red.  
I smiled to myself, "He's finally back."

"Welcome home Amu-chan!" Ran shouted as I walked through the front door.

"How was school-desu?" Sue asked with a childish smile on her face as she brought be a drink.

I smiled, I couldn't wait to give them the big news.

I took a deep breath before screaming, "Ikuto's back!" I smiled widely.

They all took one look at each other with their jaws hanging below them, "WHAT?" they shouted almost simultaneously.

"Yeah." I smiled to myself my face still a little red.

"Well someone looks happy." Miki smirked while nudging Dia.

I cupped my face in my hands, "N-no. U-umm is it that obvious?" I studdered.

"Only to us, after all, who knows you better than your would be self." Dia winked sitting at the edge of my step with her legs dangling below her.

Things had changed so much in the past seven years.

3 years after Ikuto left, Kukai and Utau started dating, she finally got over her brother complex. Utau and I actually ended up being really close. I've been through some pretty rough times and Utau has always been there for me.

Yaya's still in middle school so it's hard to still be close with her, so we've slowly moved apart but she and Kukai are still inseparable. Tadase-kun and I are still close and I met Noir a year after Ikuto left when I first went to middle school. He was a transfer student from Italy and somehow he reminded me of my cool and spicy character.

I through myself back on my bed as curled up around my pillow and turned to face the window. I still remember Ikuto knocked on my glass window and brought me candy. It felt like such a long time ago. I really missed him. Every night I would go to my phone, scroll down to Ikuto's name but I would never have the courage to press call.

I wonder why he suddenly said I should go home.

"Amu, can you do the shopping for tonight's dinner please?" Mom called from downstairs.

"Sure." I replied making my way down the stairs.  
I slammed the door open as I made my way to the supermarket. It was really hot. I could feel the suns heat burn my skin as sweat dripped down my face. When I paid off I picked up the heavy bags as I made my way back home.  
"It's so hot!" I whispered to myself placing my hand over my eyes, "I feel like I could get a heat stroke."  
My feet wern't very steady but I could barely see because of the sunlight.

I looked straight ahead and saw what looked like Ikuto staring at me.

"Ikuto...?" I whispered, barely able to get the words out of my mouth as I felt very light headed. My vision became blurry and soon everything faded into a dark black.

I squinted a little as I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a different surrounding. It took me a few seconds to realize I was back in my room.  
I looked around puzzled. Then I looked to my left, I had a tight grip on Ikuto's hand. He had fallen asleep too, but he still kept his hand locked with mine.

A faint smile ran across my face. He always takes care of me. I shifted around a little trying not to wake him up but I failed.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"No," he whispered squinting his eyes still in sleep, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied puzzled as I looked around to room till I finally asked, "What exactly happened?"

"You fainted on the street." He answered after yawning, "You were carrying heavy bags and it was really sunny. I'm guessing you had a heat stroke."

"I don't remember any of this." I said puzzled, "But thank you." I smiled.

"I'll always be there when you need me." He smirked a little before bending closer, "I promise you Amu, this time, I'm not going anywhere."

My face went red again, but Ikuto was so calm. I was still such a child compared to him. He's always so mature and I'm so childish.

I used my hands to push myself further on the bed away from him before I swallowed hard a breath out of nervousness.

He moved in towards me as he rested his forehead on my shoulder, as I felt every breath he exhaled on my neck. I felt my heart pound against my chest.

"How are you feeling Amu?" Noir slammed his way into to room with a grin across his face.

Ikuto didn't move out from his position, but his eyes were locked with Noir's, and he was glaring at him.

"She's fine." Ikuto replied coldly.

"I don't think I asked you now, did i?" Noir smirked.

"Okay guys, I'm fine." I said while pushing Ikuto off me, out of embarrassment.

"That's great." Noir looked at me and his eyes softened, "I was worried and came to check up on you."

"Thank you." I smiled.

Ikuto was still glaring and Noir as he shuffled close to me on the bed. I giggled a little at Ikuto's childish moves.

"Well I guess i"ll see you in school tomorrow Amu." He waved to me goodbye and I waved back. He walked out the door and paused for a second while Ikuto's and his eyes locked.

Ikuto sat on the bed and glared at the door.

"Ikuto, what happened between you and Noir?" I asked.

His concentration broke and he looked at me, "Nothing." He replied and looked down.

I knew he was hiding something from me, and it annoyed me and made me curious.

"Ikuto tell me! Why have you started hiding stuff from me?" I shouted glaring at him.

"I don't want to ruin your seven year friendship with Noir." He said sarcastically looking back at the door.

"Ikuto..." I said annoyed crossing my arms across my chest.

"Fine." He replied. "Noir is like me."

"I don't understand." I replied puzzled.

"Noir's shugo chara is Yoru." He looked dead serious.

"Dont joke around," I laughed, "Noir doesn't even have a shugo chara."

"Yes, he does." Ikuto replied annoyed, "and its Yoru."

"That's not even possible," I replied pushing myself off the bed, "Yoru is your shugo chara."

It took him a few seconds to reply before he sighed heavily,"Yeah, but he disappeared." He looked deep in thought, "And apparently, if a person grows out of a character their shugo chara they disappear."

I was frozen. That was impossible. I had never once seen Yoru near Noir. Nor did Noir notice my shugo chara. He didn't have one.

"He can also, character transform with Yoru." He whispered.

"What?" I was so confused, "You can only character transform when you have strong bonds with your shugo chara."

"So apparently they do. Yoru even helped Noir attack me." He sighed heavily running his hands through his hair.

"Attack? Wait, what?" I was so confused as I paced around my room.

"Amu, I'm what's stopping him. Apparently, he's been sent to kill me."

"I don't get it," I was puzzled, "are we still talking about the same Noir?"  
"Yes, he tried to kill me, and all I could do was dodge because of my cat like reflexes but I couldn't fight back because..." he stopped and pulled out an egg from his pocket.

"You have a new egg."

"It hasn't hatched." He said climbing off the bed.

"ikuto i think you got him confused with someone else." I refused to believe Ikuto. I've known Noir longer than anyone else and he isn't like that.

"Well I wont force you to believe me." He said a little hurt before he turned towards the window.  
Before I could say anything he was out my balcony and onto the street.

What did I do? I knew Ikuto before I knew Noir, and i didn't even believe him when he was telling me something so serious.

I ran down the stairs out onto the street to tell Ikuto that I believed him and just as I was about to call out his name, someone else did.

"Ikuto!" a girl ran upto him and hugged him tightly.

And just as I thought Ikuto would push her away, he hugged her back.

*TO BE CONTINUED*


	3. Maria's Wishes

I watched in silence as Ikuto pulled away from the girl hugging him and smiled down at her. I felt like a dagger had been pierced through my heart.

"Ikuto…?" I whispered under my breath but because of his cat like scenes he heard it.

He spun around a little surprised, "Amu." He replied, as the girl hid behind him while tugging onto his shirt.

"Ikuto, who is she?" she asked trying not to sound desperate.

She wasn't Japaneese. She had long brown hair down to her waist and deep green eyes. She was short and cute. She was even cuter than Rima.

"Amu, this is Maria. Maria, Amu."

She came out from hiding behind Ikuto, smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." She ran towards me and threw her arms around me.

"N-nice to meet you too." She was a lot bolder than I thought she'd be.  
"Maria, in Japan, you don't just hug people you just meet." Ikuto whispered to her.

"You don't?" she said innocently and confused.  
"No." he smirked a little as he chuckled at her.

She made Ikuto smile. Who was she? I had never seen him before.

"Oh." She said pulling away from me, "sorry." She ran back to Ikuto and hugged his arm tightly.  
"No its ok." I smiled at her a little annoyed.

There was an awkward silence. Ikuto didn't say anything more. He just looked at Maria who looked back at him with a childish grin on her face.  
"Well I better get home." I faked a smile before spinning around and running back into my house.

Even though I did meet Ikuto, I didn't tell him that I believed him. I ended up walking home while Ikuto walked off with Maria.

"Amu, you look really out of it today." Dia said a little worried as I sighed heavily before sitting at my table.

"No I'm ok." I told her, even thought they knew I wasn't.

What exactly was she to Ikuto? Ikuto never told me.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the table when I was disturbed by knocking on the glass. I looked up knowing who it was. It was Ikuto.

I slid the door open as he walked in and threw himself on the floor.

He then looked up at me and patted the space on the floor at the side of him for me to come sit.

I smiled and slouched in the corner next to him.

I had so many things I wanted to ask him. Did he find his father? What was he doing now? Where all he went?

But the first thing I wanted to ask him right now was who was that girl to him. But I didn't want to seem like that same immature elementary school girl Ikuto knew seven years ago. I wanted him to treat me like a woman.

"umm Ikuto." I started.

He sighed before saying, "You want to know who Maria is, don't you?" He read the words write off me.

But I couldn't deny it, so I remained silent as I nodded.

"I met Maria in Italy two years ago. She is my violin teacher's daughter. She met my father."

Well that answered the question about Ikuto and him meeting his father.

"Maria was very quiet but eventually she opened up to me and got really attached to me." He picked up my drink Sue got me and sipped it, "When it was time for me to leave she found it very hard to let go. And she ended up following me here."

"I see." Were the only words that could come out of my mouth.

He smirked, then he bent over towards me, "Were you jealous?"

My face went bright red. He laughed and hugged me tightly. "You havnt changed at all Amu."

I remained silent with my face red. That wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear. I wanted him to be surprised at how much I had grown.

He pulled away and took another sip of my drink.

I pulled him by the neck and kissed him on the cheek, "I have changed."

I had a serious expression on my face, but I was still a little red.

Ikuto looked very surprised and then his expression softened and he smiled.

"I want to play this piece on the violin for you." He said, opening his case,

I was about to say ok but I lost all my words when he played his first note.

It was like I was absorbing every note he played. It was beautiful. I lost all my words. I just closed my eyes and listened to his violin.

I slowly opened my eyes as he played the last note on his violin.

"The songs called first love." He smiled at me, "My father played it for my mother. And now im playing it for you."

My face went bright red again. First love?

"By the way, Amu, I forgot to tell you. Maria is going to be attending your school starting tomorrow."

My jaw dropped below me, "She's moving here?" I said trying to keep my voice, as non-shocked as possible.

"Yes, she got permission from her father. She'll be living here for a while."  
He picked up his violin and walked towards the window.  
He slid the window open, "Good night Amu." And jumped out my balcony.  
"Good night" I whispered to myself before hugging my knees tightly.

The next morning I walked to school with Rima.  
"So she's transferring to our school?" Rima asked surprised, who I explained everything to.  
"Amu!" a voice called me from the background.  
I turned around to have Maria jump on me, "Amu-chan, Morning!"

"Morning Maria." I replied, practically picking her off me and placing her back on the floor.  
She hid behind me when she saw Rima.  
"Rima, this is Maria, she's one year younger than us."  
Rima smiled at her a little to which Maria smiled back.

"Amu can I ask you for a favour?" she said looking innocently at me.  
"Sure." I said smiling.  
"Can you try and convince Ikuto to come back to Italy?" she smiled at me.

I face went a little pale when I heard her words.  
"W-why?" I asked trying to put up a fake smile."  
"Because I love Ikuto." She said blushing, "So I want him to come back to Italy with me."

She was being very serious, "I wont leave Japan until Ikuto comes with me. So Amu will you help me?"  
Rima began to yell, "Ikuto already has A-"  
I covered her mouth as she tried to fight away.  
"Sure." I said, with a sad smile. My words made Rima's eyes widen in shock.

We went to school, and of course, cute little Maria was the centre of attention.

Rima got very annoyed that a lot of her fans had left for Maria.

Noir walked up to me, "Morning Amu."

"Morning Noir." I replied, keeping in mind what Ikuto said.

I don't see a shugo chara. I think he was mistaken.

Noir smirked and all of a sudden bent over close to me as he slowly slid his arm around my waist pulling me close.

"Noir?" I asked confused with my face a little red.

Suddenly, a book was placed in between his face and mine.

"I don't think that's appropriate on school grounds." Said a familiar voice.

I spun around and Ikuto was standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Noir asked coldly, while glaring at him.

He smirked a little before pulling me out of Noir's grasp, "I am your new French teacher, Mr. Ikuto tsukiyomi."

*TO BE CONTINUED*


	4. The french teacher

"Go to class." I said firmly to Noir.

He glared at me and then walked off.

"Ikuto." Amu whispered surprised.

"You too, you should probably head into class." I whispered back.

We walked into class and when I walked in there was a lot of chattering.  
Amu noticed it too.

I walked up to the front of the class. I'm your knew teacher, Mr. Ikuto Tasukiyomi." Then I looked down at Noir, "And I wont expect any misbehaving."

He remained silent and stared back at me.

Then I looked at Amu, she was getting a lot of questions because we walked to class together, "Well then let's begin."

In my time abroad, I had visited many places like France and Italy, but I had to learn different languages to communicate with people.  
So French had become really easy for me to speak. Obviously, being a teacher, was the last thing I would want to do with my life, but I need to keep an eye on Maria. And this way I can be closer to Amu. Also, I have got to figure out, why Noir has my shugo chara.

I had so many unanswered questions in my head when the bell rang in the background. "Class dismissed."

"Umm... Mr. Tasukiyomi." I turned around to find all the girls in my class surround me, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I looked up at Amu who was standing at the end of the classroom looking right back at me.

"No." I whispered.

"Yes." A bunch of girls screamed, "Oh my god, this is awesome."

I looked up at Amu and she was already heading out the door.

I walked to the library thinking about what exactly my relationship with Amu was.

Were we just friends or more? What exactly, do i feel for her?

I felt a little kick from my bag. My shugo chara was slowly being formed. But it wasn't ready to come out yet. I help it, it was warm.

I went to look for a French book to teach my students when I saw Noir looking for a book from the shelf next to me.

He read the book with a very serious look on his face.

The bell then rang and he placed the book back on the shelf and left the library.

I walked to his shelf and picked up the book he was just reading.

It wasn't something I expected to see. It was all on magic, basically tricks for magicians. Very difficult ones too. I flipped through the pages trying to figure out why he would be interested in this. Then my eyes widened.

"Ikuto!" I shut the book and placed it back on the shelf.

Maria jumped on my back.

"How's your first day of school?" I asked her, picking her off me and putting her onto the floor.

"Great! People are really nice here." She smiled innocently.

"That's good." I whispered. I watched as she walked out of the library.

"Can I help you?" I whipered.

"You still have cat like instincts." Rima whispered back as she walked up to me, "You know i still don't like you."

"I know that." I said back.

She looked up ahead, "That Maria girl, you know she loves you right?"

"Maria doesn't know that she thinks of me as an older brother. It will strike her one day."

"And what about Amu?" she questioned me.

I remained silent, what was I to Amu?

"You should probably head back to class." I said changing the topic.

"I'm just saying," she said as she walked towards the door, "If you don't make a move fast, someone else will."

And she walked out of the class.

I tried getting what she said out of my head but it stuck.

I walked around the school park and had a number of girls come up to me and ask me questions.

I then saw Tadase come running to me, "Ikuto!"

He sat on the bench at the side of me, "I heard your now a teacher at this school."

"Yeah." I said not paying an attention.

"You seem distracted." He said.

"Tadase," I said, "What is Noir to Amu?"

"They've been really close for a long time now." He looked at me, "I think they might end up dating soon."

I smirked, "You really think you can fool me?"

He remained silent.

You really got to brush up your skill."

I smirked and he transformed into his original form.

"Sharp as ever." Noir said, when he went back to normal.

"I saw it in the book you were reading today." I laughed, "You fooled me before but it wont happen again."

He glared at me.

"I know that your shugo chara is a magician. You used your power to make me believe he was Youru."

From behind Noir a shugo chara came out. "I'm Tanazaki."

He looked like a magician. So then it was quite obvious, his dream was to be a magician.

He smirked back at me, "That just goes to show, that you cant trust anyone."

"Not even someone you've known all your life"

He smirked and looked up directly at Amu.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Tadase vs Ikuto

I walked out of the building with Rima.

"Ikuto." I whispered when I saw him in a distance.

"Go ahead." Rima smiled giving me a little push. "I know you want to. I understand."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Rima."

"That was really nice of you Rima." Nagihiko smiled at her.

In these seven years, I'd say Nagihiko had changed to most. He was now Ikuto's height and he cut his hair as short as Kukai's. People who knew him back then probably wouldn't recognise him.

"Well it was for Amu." Rima said.

Rima had liked Nagihiko for a long time now but she would never admit it because she had to keep up her image of the princess that no guy could get.

Nagihiko then walked Rima home. I looked back and smiled, Rima must be happy.

"Ikut-" I began to call out but I stopped because Noir and Ikuto were staring directly at me.

Noir waved at me and then left. Ikuto continued to stare at me though.

"Ikuto?" I asked confused.

"Ah, yeah." He said looking in a different direction.

He was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Im fine." He replied, still looking away.

"Ok, well," I smiled, "Do u want to walk home together?"  
"Sorry," he replied, Today's no good. Im going to drop Maria home."  
"I see." I smiled, feeling a little rejected.

He turned around and walked off.

"What was that about?" Ran said, popping her head out of my bag.

"Even though its just walking home, I feel a little rejected." I sighed.

"Amu." I heard a voice call me.

It was Tadase, "Do you want to walk home together?"

"Sure" I replied.

We walked through the park, "Do you want to get some ice-cream?" he pointed to the ice-cream truck.

"I don't have any m-" he cut me off.

"I'll pay for you." He smiled.

"Thank you" I said, as we walked around the park.

"No problem." He replied, "You know this kind of feels like a date."

I remained silent but my face was a little red.

"Amu li-" he started.

"AMU!" a voice shouted out my name.

He ran up to me and gave me a huge hug, it was Kukai, "I havnt seen you in ages."

"I know rite?" I smiled and hugged him back.  
"Long time no see Amu." Utau remained cool as always.

"Utau." I smiled, "Oh, did you meet Ikuto yet?"

She completely lost it here though, "IKUTO'S BACK?"

"You could have at least called me." She glared.

"Sorry." I laughed.

She wanted to meet Ikuto right then, so we all walked towards Ikuto's house.

I guess we didn't have to go all the way because we saw Ikuto and Maria on our way there.

"Ikuto!" Utau jumped on him, "You should have at least called when you came back!" she yelled.

Kukai glared from the corner, "Let's not all forget you guys are siblings."

Tadase and I laughed.

Utau looked up at Maria, "Who's she?"

Ikuto replied, "This is Maria. I met her in Italy."

She glanced back at me to see my reaction, I gave her a weak smile.

Kukai then pulled her off Ikuto, "It's getting late let's go."

Ikuto and Maria were staring at me and Tadase and we did the same.

Maria then broke the silence, "Would you guys like to come in for cake?"

We somehow all ended up going in. Accept Utau and Kukai, they left earlier.

"So Maria, do you live alone?" Tadase asked.

"Yes, but I don't feel lonely because I get to see Ikuto's face every day." She smiled at Ikuto.

I looked at him, he closed his eyes, and took a sip of his drink.

"I see." Tadase gave a faint smile.

I broke the silence, "I'll help you clean up." I said, picking up the dishes.

"Thank you." She replied.

We were washing the dishes when I asked her.

"Maria do you love Ikuto?"

"Yes." She smiled, "I will marry Ikuto when I turn 18."

I admired her honesty.

"I see." I smiled, "What would you say if I told you, I loved...Ikuto too?"

She looked up at me shocked, then looked very serious, "I will not loose to you."  
I smiled competitively, "Me neither."

I walked out of the kitchen and stopped in front of the door when I heard their conversation.

"Ikuto you do realize that girl is in love with you?" Tadase asked.

"I know, but she'll get over it." he cut the topic short.

"What about Amu?" Tadase asked, seriously.

I inhaled deeply.

"What about her?" Ikuto asked, he didn't look like he wanted to have a serious conversation.

"Ikuto, if you don't make a move on Amu I will." He was being very serious, "Are you okay with that?"

I help my breathe.

Ikuto replied, "Do what you want."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Tadase's feelings

Tadase Perspective

"Alright then I will." I replied to Ikuto.

There was then an awkward silence, before the door flung open and Amu ran into the room. She picked up her bag.

"Going home already?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have something to do." She said, trying not to give anyone eye contact. She ran out the door.

Ikuto was sipping his drink but I saw his eyes watching her.

"Well, I should probably head home too." Ikuto said getting off his seat.

"Ikuto stay!" Maria said running out of the kitchen.

"No, I have work to do." He said pushing her off rudely.

He walked out the door and Maria watched him leave.

"Are you okay?" I asked after Ikuto left.

"Yeah." She replied a little down, "You probably think this girl is crazy for Ikuto, right?" she gave me a faint smile.  
"No." I replied, "I know what its like to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back." I sighed.

"Do you love Amu?" she asked innocently.

I laughed, "Is it that obvious?"

She laughed too, "Your always looking at her."

"That cause, she's the only girl I see."

Maria looked at me curiously, "Tadase, you should tell Amu how you feel."

I looked at her confused, "What?"

"You should tell her how you feel and very serious about it so she cant push you off like Ikuto pushed me off."

"Thank you Maria" I smiled at her, "You too, good luck with Ikuto."

I walked home thinking about what Maria said. Confessing to Amu would be the best way to get my feeling through to her.

Kiseki came out from my bag, "Tadase a king shouldn't have to confess his love."

I looked at Kiseki and glared, "Kiseki im not a king. Tell me what king finds it so hard to get the girl he loves?"

Kiseki remained silent.

"Ah, sorry." I felt bad, "I got a little carried away."

"It's okay." Kiseki replied.

We walked home in silence.

"Oh shit." I said looking through my bag. "I left my books in school."

"Let's hurry before the school closes." Kiseki said.

We ran back to school and it was still open.

I walked into the library and my book were lying on the table. I looked to my left and saw Noir.

"Noir." I called as I walked towards him.

"Ah, Tadase, what are you doing here?" he said smiling.

"I left my books here." I replied, "What about you?"

"I was interested in this book so I thought i'd come read it after school."

"Hypnotism?" I asked reading the book cover.

"Yeah." He looked down at the book, "Can I try something on you?" he smirked.

"Okay sure." I replied.

I sat on the table across from him.

"Look directly at the coin." He started swaying the coin from side to side.

My vision began to get blurred and I started feeling dizzy.

I saw a small shugo chara shape near Noir, "Kiseki?" I called finding it hard to breathe.

"TADASE!" a loud scream snapped me out of it.

I turned around and Yaya jumped on me. "Tadase I havn't seen you in ages!"

"Yaya." I called still a little dizzy.

"I think I should head home," I said trying to stand, "My head hurts."

"Aww, already? Ok well. I need to borrow a book so I'll see you later."

I walked out of the library trying to keep my balance. What was that?

"Kiseki." I called.

"Yes." He answered from inside my bag.

"Did you leave my bag any time when we were in the library?"

"No i was in here all along." He said confused.

So that means, the shugo chara next to Noir, wasn't Kiseki. What he used on me, was definitely not normal magic. He chara changed with that shugo chara.

How did I never notice that he had a shugo chara?

I went home I went to bed because of all the questions I had in my head.

"Tadase your late!" Kiseki tried waking me up.

"Oh crap!" I shouted looking at the time.

I got out of bed and got dressed.

I ran out the door without getting any breakfast and started running to school.

"Tadase!" I turned around to find Amu calling my name.

"What's the rush?" she asked.

"Were going to be late!" I said still jogging.

She laughed, "Your watch is wrong were early."

I looked down at the time and I saw my watch had stopped working. I sighed.

And then my stomach made a noise, my face went red.

Amu laughed, "Do you want to get some breakfast we still have time."  
I nodded and we walked to the closest cafe.

We picked up our coffees and walked towards the exit when i spilt my coffee on me.

"ah." I looked puzzled.

Amu giggled, "Tadase your so cute."  
My face went red.

"Your like a lost puppy." She laughed again.

That hit me.  
"Amu." I said.

"Yes?" she looked up and stopped laughing.

I cornered her against the wall and banged my hand against it blocking her exit, "I'm not a kid anymore." I looked at her seriously, "I'm a man."

Her face showed no emotions.

I moved out of my position and while walking out the door I whispered, "I love you."

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Amu's decission

My face froze as Tadase walked out the door. What? That was over seven years ago, I thought he'd get over it.

Then I took a deep breath and thought, my heart still races for Ikuto.

How was I suppose to face him in class?

I walked to school worried with my legs shaking. I avoided going into class by wasting time on the roof but soon it was time for class and I had no choice but to go to class.

I walked into class and looked down until i reached my seat.

Ikuto walked in. "Morning Mr. Tsukiyomi." Some girls giggled and Ikuto ignored them. I looked up and my eyes met Tadase, his face went red and he looked away, and I got worried again and looked away. I didn't even realise that Ikuto was looking at me.

Then my phone buzzed.

I opened it.

Ikuto: Are you okay?  
I giggled a little.

Amu: A teacher texting his student in class? Somehow that doesn't seem right.

I looked up and found him staring at me, I smiled.

He looked down to answer the message while trying to hide it in his bag.

Ikuto: Haha, yeah it doesn't. But you seem a bit down, is everything alright?  
I smiled and joked.

Amu: why? You worried about me? :P just kidding.

Ikuto: And what if I was?

I looked up at him, and his face was dead serious.

Amu: It's nothing.

I couldn't possible tell him that Tadase asked me out.

Ikuto: I don't buy that.

Then I looked out of the window and thought, the other day, when Tadase told him about it, he didn't actually seem to care. My eyes were filled with tears but I didn't blink because they would roll down my cheeks.

I looked at Tadase, he probably felt the same way.

I replied to Ikuto.

Amu: I'll tell you after class. Meet me on the roof.

I spent the rest of the class staring out of the window not listening to Ikuto teach. French wasn't one of my best subjects.

I walked up the stairs onto the roof when I found Ikuto there waiting for me.

He turned around, "Amu, what happened?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "Tadase said he loved me."

He looked out into the distance, "Oh."

Oh? I thought. That's all he can say?

"What did you say?" he asked, still not looking at me.

"I havnt replied yet." I said looking down.

"Okay well, good luck with that." He said patting me on the shoulder and walked down the stairs back to his classroom.

I listened as his footsteps got softer as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I took out my phone.

Amu: Tadase, can you please come to the roof.

Tadase: Okay

I wiped away my tears and slapped my face, hoping it didn't look like I just cried.

"Amu you called?" Tadase said walking up the stair case.

I smiled at him, "Tadase." I was going to be happy.

Ikuto walked around in the school garden. Walking around, kicking the grass. His mind was full of thoughts on what i just said.

"Ikuto!" Maria came running to him, "Want to come over to my house?"

"Maria in school i'm Mr. Tsukiyomi." He said annoyed, "And know is not the best of times."

"Why?" she grumbled, "You let Amu call you Ikuto in school."

He got annoyed and walked right past her.

"Ikuto?" she said running after him but he just went on walking.

He walked home trying to get it out of his head but nothing worked. He walked by the construction site, which was where we met. And the amusement park, which was now running again and then by my house. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the conversation out of his head.

He walked up the staircase of his house and slammed his room door shut.

He has so many flash backs in his head.

"If you don't make a move on her I will."

"Tadase told me he loved me!"

"If you don't make a move fast, someone else will take her away."

"Dammit!" he shouted, smashing his fist against the wall of his room.

He looked at his phone and searched up "Amu" but he couldn't call.

He sighed.

"Wow, you can really be dumb sometimes." A voice said from behind him.

Ikuto turned around and his face went pale, "Yoru?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Yoru's back?

My face was pale. And I couldn't move.

"Don't act like you've seen a ghost." He laughed.  
"Your really Yoru?" I asked my voice a little shaky.

"Yeah." He sighed, "But I'm not suppose to be here."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"A shugo chara is someone's would be self. When a shugo chara disappears that person has succeeded in becoming their would be self. But since I'm here again you failed." He looked at me.  
"So basicly I didn't succeed in becoming you." I tried to understand.

"You did. Then you lost it." He said, "But I'll only be here till your new shugo chara appears."

"But why must you leave?" I asked confused, "Amu and Utau have more than one shugo chara."

"It doesn't work here because you want to be like that shugo chara now. I'm already a part of you."

I looked down depressed. I wouldn't see Yoru after this.  
"Dont be upset." He smiled, "I'll be inside you. After all that's who I am. I'll always be here."

"Yeah." I said smiling, "So what is my shugo chara like?"

"Like I'm going to tell you." He annoyed me.  
I snapped.

"Then how the hell am I going to get my shugo chara?" I asked annoyed.

"You have to find out on your own who you want to be." He laughed at me.

I walked around trying to think what my would be self was and then I remember Tadase confessing to Amu. I was completely distracted.

"Ikuto concentrate!" Yoru yelled at me.

"Yoru now isn't the best of times." I said annoyed.

"Ikuto!" Yoru yelled and I turned around. He was angry.

"Whats wrong with you? Youve been so distracted lately!" he looked like he was about to cry.

I went to him and patted him on his head and he ran into me crying. He lost all his cool then, but that was the Yoru I knew.

I looked at Yoru, "Sorry but, I have to get things straight." I sighed, "And there's only one person who can help me with this."  
"I had a feeling you'd come to me." She said her head up in the air very proud of herself.

That's right. The only person who could help me with this. Is Rima.

"So basically your worried, that Tadase might take Amu away." She said sipping her tea.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Well I wish you good luck. You do know that Amu called him up the the room the other day and they came down smiling." She looked up at me, "There are rumours their dating."

I felt like a part of me just died. And I could hear my heart beat like I had speakers blasting in my ears. I started breathing heavily.

She was still looking at me.

"I don't care." I whispered.

Rima and Yoru hit my head at the same time.

"This is why your getting no where!" Rima yelled.

"It's because you don't admit what you really feel! You always lie!" she yelled and I could see her eyes filled with tears.

I looked up at her confused.

She then whispered, "I do the same thing."

She looked down and I put my arms around her.

She opened her eyes, "What are you doing?" she whispered, still crying.

"Sometimes you just need this." I whispered back.

"She hugged me back, "This doesn't mean I will stop hating you."  
I smiled, "I know."

When we broke off it was a little awkward, but we both said we were going to be more true about our feelings from now on.

I walked towards my class when I heard a bunch of girls talking about Tadase and Amu. I took a deep breath and Yoru tapped my shoulder in encouragement.

"Ikuto." I heard a voice in the background. It was soft and sweet. The voice I was dying to hear.

I spun around, "Amu." I whispered back.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

We walked up onto the roof top. I thought about what it was like hear after I left. What did she and Tadase say. I was curious. And I wanted to hear it from Amu alone.

"Amu, i-" she cut me off.

"Ikuto I rejected Tadase." She replied, then looked down, "I know you don't care thought."

No, that wasn't it at all.

"No tha-" I was cut off again.

"Ikuto there you are." Class is starting I need to make an announcement in front of the teachers and students.

Everyone gathered in their classes.

"Everyone, we have a school trip. Were going on a one week camping trip." Everyone seemed really excited, including Amu.

"Mitski you are in charge of group one," he told a teacher, "Ikuto, you are in charge of group two." He went on.

I went home annoyed at the fact that i didn't figure out who my shugo chara was. I picked up my egg and it was warm.

"It'll be hatching soon." Yoru said.

"Hmmm." I replied.

I went home and packed my bags for the school trip. I was a French teacher, i don't remember saying I wanted to go on school trips. But it was the only way I could keep an eye on Amu.

On the morning of the school trip I made my class board the bus and we were all ready for our camping trip.

I didn't get the chance to finish my talk with Amu even though we were sitting in the same bus.

"Ikuto." The principal called me, he looked down at his clip board, "Your group is group C."

"Okay." I said walking towards the tent with group C's students. I walked and stood still when I saw my students.

Amu, Tadase, Noir, Maria, Rima and Nagihiko. This was going to be quite a week. With a lot of awkward situations.  
"Ikuto!" Maria ran to me pushing Amu in her way.

Amu looked at me, and Tadase did the same.

Noir smirked, "I'm looking forward to this week." He said sarcasticly.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. School Trip

This chapter was a suggested to me by the user, iGellyRawr. Thank you for the idea.

I remained silent but my eyes were still locked with Noir. I then looked away because I felt Amu's eyes on me. She felt embarrassed an aawkward because Tadase's eyes were on her.

"Alright then, we can start off with rock climbing." I said picking up the ropes from inside the tent and walking off towards the rock climbing area.

Everyone followed in silence. Amu was sticking to Rima and Noir. I guess she really didn't believe what I said about Noir. I let out a sigh. Maria was like my tale. She stayed not more than 3 cm away from me. I sighed heavily.

"Ikuto are you ok?" she used any excuse to make a conversation with me.

"I'm fine." I said. Then I stopped and she walked into my back.

"Okay everyone take a rope, tie it around your waste. And start climbing." I said yawning.

Rima glared at me, "If its as easy as you say why don't you try it?"

I smirked, "I can do it without the rope." I climbed up the rock with no difficulty and smirked at Rima. She glared at me. She knew it was a piece of cake for me because I had cat like reflexes but she shut up and picked up a rope. I smirked down at her, a climbed down the rock.

Noir and Nagihiko started off first. They also made it up the rock very easily. Amu did it too. She took a while but she managed to do it. Tadase made it halfway and then stopped.  
"Tadase whats wrong?" I shouted out to him.

"I'm coming down." He replied. I asked no questions.

When he made his way back to the ground he approached me, "I can't do it."

His face was red out of embarrassment. He was embarrassed that Amu could do it but he couldn't.

"Take a seat on the bench." I said. I didn't want to embarrass him anymore than he already was.

"I hate this!" Rima complained. "Each ledge is so far apart." Rima didn't even make it half way and she climbed back down.

"I hate rock climbing!" she untied the rope and went to her bag and drank some water still glaring at me.

"Hey, I didn't choose the activates." I laughed at her.

I saw Tadase sitting alone in shame. And i walked and sat next to him.

"Hey, its not that bad." I tapped him on the shoulder and sat next to him on the bench.

"Yeah it is." He replied, then he cupped his face in his hands, "Even Amu could do it. But I couldn't."

I didn't know what to say so I just sat with him in silence.

"Ikuto look after Amu." He whispered from inside his hands.

I nodded. Then he peeped up from inside his hands and looked up at the rock, "You do know that Noir is madly in love with Amu."

I looked up at the rock and they were both laughing and smiling, "I know." I replied.

"There's something strange about that guy." He whispered, I remained quiet. I was surprised that Tadase could tell too.

"Yaya cant go further!" Yaya shouted.

I got up, "Your almost there you can do it!"

"Yaya cant!" she screamed closing her eyes.

"Here!" Noir said stretching out his hand.

"Thank you." She said taking his hand. She feel on him and he almost feel over on the other side.

"Careful!" I shouted.

He was okay.

Maria was still caught half way through and she screamed, "Ikuto! Help me!"

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't make it up so I had to go up there and get her down.

"Okay guys, next we go to the waterfall. You guys can relax there." I said leading the way.

Maria ran towards me pushing Amu on her way, "Ikuto where are the waterfalls?"

She was clinging onto my hand.

I looked up at Amu to see if she was okay and she smiled at me.

"I'll lead the way." I said pulling away from Maria.

"That was cold." Said Rima who was walking ahead with me while everyone else followed behind.

"Wern't you the one who told me to be more honest?" I smirked.

"Whatever." She said looking away.

"Did you tell Nagihiko yet?" I asked.

She looked at me in shock, "How did you-"

"Please," I cut her off, "You go red everytime you talk to him."

She was annoyed and looked away.

"Okay everyone got their towels?" I asked.

"Yeah." Then go get changed.

Everyone was in their towels getting ready to get in the water.

Maria looked at me when I didn't have my bathing suit on, "Why arn't you changing?"

"I'm not going swimming." I replied.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I hate the water." I replied looking into a distance.

"Stay away from the left side!" i shouted at they started running to jump into the water.

"It's really deep and there are a lot of rocks!" I shouted.

I sat under a tree in the shade as they splashed around in the water.

"Amu, I have a beach ball in my bag. We can play catch. Will you come with me?" Maria asked.

"Sure." Amu replied getting out of the water.

Amu waited looking over at the people in the water while Maria looked through her bag.

She dipped her feet into the water when all of a sudden she felt a push from behind her.

I heard her scream and got up as I saw her fall into the water.

"Amu!" I shouted diving into the water. It was on the left side and the rocks would scrape her body.

I swam as fast as I could towards her. She was unconscious; I could tell she swallowed a lot of water. I put my arms around her and pushed her head down with my hand hoping she didn't get any cuts.

I made my way to the top of the water. I was breath less because the water was really deep. I climbed out of the water carrying Amu in one hand.

I placed her on the ground. "Amu! Amu wake up."

"Is she ok?" everyone crowded around her.

"She swallowed a lot of water." I said looking down at her.

I took a deep breath and gave her mouth to mouth.

I heard a few gasps in the back but none of that mattered as long as Amu would be ok.

I was really worried, I could hear my heart racing.

I pressed her stomach down and she coughed.

I let out a huge sigh and bent my head over resting it on my knee.

She slowly opened her eyes and was extremely confused.

"What happened?" she asked still trying to breathe properly.

"You fell into the water." Maria replied innocently.

I was angry, no I was furious. My hands were in fists.

"Maria." I whispered.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"What the hell was that about?" I shouted on the top of my voice.

I gave her a dead stare and she actually looked afraid of me.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. First Kiss

I was still in a daze so when Ikuto yelled at Maria I was extremely confused. It was the first time I saw Ikuto loose his cool. More than angry, he had a cold, dead stare on his face. I got the shivers down my back.

"Ikuto i didn't do it-" she tried to defend herself.

"Maria." He glared at her, "I saw you push her."

"Ikuto your scaring me." She was softly crying.  
Ikuto showed no sympathy for her, "She could have died." He hissed.

"Ikuto-" she went to grab onto her shirt but he dogged her and walked off back to the tents.

We all watched him in silence.

"Amu are you okay?" Noir knelt down and help his hand out to me.

"Yeah." I said taking his hand and I sat up.

Everyone surrounded me, except for Maria. She had a very guilty expression on her face and she ran into the forest.

"Yaya." Noir turned to her.

"Yeah." She replied and ran into the forest after Maria.

I saw Tadase had a very puzzled expression on his face.

I coughed, Noir asked again, "Are you okay?"

He looked very worried, "Yeah." I replied, "Just swallowed a little water."

"Let's get you back to the campsite." Said Nagihiko who then picked me up.

"I can walk!" I yelled.

"It's ok. I can carry you." He smiled.

We all walked back to the campsite in silence. I didn't know what to say, after one of my team members tried to kill me, none of us knew what to say.

Nagihiko put me down when we reached the camp site. I looked all around for Ikuto but I couldn't find him. I walked so far I ended up getting lost. But it didn't matter to me. I wanted to find Ikuto.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice ask me.

Ikuto jumped down from a tree behind me.

"A tree, why didn't I think of that." I told myself.

He was still soaking wet from jumping in.

I took off the towel from my head and rubbed his wet hair. He sat on the ground and I crouched down behind him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He laughed, "Did you actually think I'd watch you die?"

"I know how much you hate water."

"At that point of time it didn't matter." He whispered.

I was rubbing his wet hair when I smirked, "Are ears still your weakness?" I placed my hand on his ear.

His hand flew up and he help my hand down, he turned around and gave me a faint smile, "Yes."

He suddenly gave a week gasp and he straightened his back.

"Are you okay?" I asked and then my eyes widened in shock.

There was blood at the back of his shirt.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I got up angrily.

"The mood was perfect." He joked.

"Ikuto I'm serious. Come back to my tent. I have a first aid kit." We walked back towards the camp site.

"Hold still." I said as I took of Ikuto's shirt. My face went red.

I applied medicine on his back gentle, I laughed nervously, "I feel like a wife applying medicine for her husband."  
Oh crap, why the hell did I say that? Now it'll just be awkward.

He smirked, "Maybe someday you will be."

I wrapped his back with bandages in silence. My face was still red. When I was done he turned around and pushed me down, "Thank you _honey._"

"Ikuto you're so weird." I laughed trying not to give him eye contact but that was a little hard considering he was onto of me and our faces were really close.

He ran is hands through my hair and my heart beat was so loud, I was hoping he couldn't hear it.

All of a sudden it got really awkward because Rima fell inside the tent.

"Rima were eavesdropping?" I asked embarrassed.

"No..." she lied.

Ikuto didn't move and I was going to die of embarrassment.

"Good job Ikuto." She whispered.

"Thanks." He whispered back.

"Okay since when have you two been friends?" I ask confused.

The remained silent.

"Ok I'm going." Rima said and walked out of the tent.

I began to get up to run after Rima when Ikuto caught my hand.

"Why do you always run away?" he asked with a very sad expression on his face.

"Ikuto I-"before I could finish he pulled me down and he was on top of me again.  
"Ikuto!" i yelled annoyed.

"I love you." He whispered. He had a very serious expression on his face.

As for me, everything went blank. And before I could say anything his lips were on mine.

I felt like everything was melting away, I threw my hands around his neck and tightly held onto him.

After a while, we slowly pulled away.

My face was bright red, and for a wonder, his was too.

"Ikuto I love you too." I said as I started to cry, "You don't know how much I've wanted to hear those words."I hugged him tightly and our bodies were pressed against each other.

"Ikuto I'm so happy for you!" Yoru came running out of Ikuto's bag.

"Yoru?" I asked confused.

"Yoru?" Ran, Miki, Sue and Dia asked confused too.

"Wait you guys were all here?" I ask embarrassed.

Ikuto laughed, "It doesn't matter," he put his hand around my waist, "They'd find out somehow."

I blushed a little.

"Well it took you long enough." A voice said, we looked around and saw no one.

Ikuto opened his bag and he looked shocked.

"My name is Shoujiki. I am your new shugo chara."

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. New Shugo Chara

"My new...?" I trailed off. What did I do to become my would be self.

Then I realized, "Yoru!" I spun around, but by then it was too late. He was already gone.

"Where did Yoru go?" Amu asked confused.  
I remained silent. I didn't really want to talk about it.

"Ikuto." Said my new shugo chara, "I know it's hard on you but I'll be here!" the little guy smiled.

I remained silent again.  
"For a while there I thought you would have never guessed why I was your would be self." He said changing the topic.

"Oh yea, why are you my would be self?" I asked.

"Wait," he looked surprised, "You still don't know?"

I shook my head, Amu giggled.

"Ikuto do you know what the word Shoujiki means?"

"Umm… Honesty?" I asked.  
"Yeah." He smiled, "What you've wanted to be was honest."

"I don't know when I haven't been honest." I said annoyed.

"Well you can start off with Amu." Shoujiki smiled.

"Ikuto you've been lying to me?" she asked in shock.

"No! I haven't! Stop lying!" I turned to Shoujiki.

"No not like that. The day Amu told you Tadase asked her out you didn't say what you wanted too." He replied, "I'm here to help you be more honest."

Amu giggled again, "Okay well I'm going to go wash up." I said picking up my shirt and putting it back on, "I'll be at the lake if you need me."

"I'll go too!" Shoujiki said following me.

I walked a few cm ahead of Shoujiki. I guess I just wasn't used to him yet. I've had Yoru most of my life, so having another shugo chara just seems a little different.

I splashed water in my face and in the ripples of the water I saw Rima stand behind me. I spun around in shock.

She laughed, "calm down, it's just me."

Then she looked at Shoujiki. "Who's he?" she asked confused.

"My new shugo chara." I still didn't look at him. I wanted anything that would take my mind of him.  
"You and Amu had it pretty good in there didn't you?" she smirked.

I laughed, "Your more of a perve than I am."

We walked back to the main camp site when I saw Nagihiko from the corner of my eye. I bent down and whispered into Rima's ear, "Go confess."  
Her face went bright red, "No!" she yelled.

"You have honesty issues." I said.

"It's not like your any better." Shoujiki joked. I remained silent.

Tadase and Nagihiko walked up to us, "Where did you guys go?" the asked.

I laughed, Rima shouted, "No where!" her face still red.  
"Uh, guys," he started, "I don't know if it's just me or does Yaya seem really close with Noir all of a sudden?"

We all looked in the direction Tadase was looking and Noir and Yaya seemed like they were having a very serious conversation.

"Yea." Rima said, "They didn't know each other before."

Nagihiko replied, "He even helped her up the slope in rock climbing. And they never met before yet they knew each others names."

"Not true." Tadase said looking into a distance, "Last time I went to the library Yaya came and said hi to me and I was talking to Noir. They could have spoken after I left."

I remained quiet. After all, it be weird for a teacher to gossip about his students.

"I have a bad feeling about Noir." Tadase said.

We all shot glances at him.

"The other day," he started, "he hypnotized me, but Keisha snapped me out of it."  
I froze. Hypnotizes, it was in the book he was reading the last time I saw him.

"And I know this sounds weird," Tadase continued, "But I think he had a shugo chara." Rima and Nagihiko looked at him surprised.

Then he looked at me and I smirked, "That's because he does have one."

Immediately all their eyes were on me.

I sighed, "His name is Tanazaki. He's a magician shugo chara. Meaning," I looked at Noir, "He got a lot more power than any of us."

Rima looked annoyed, "Just cause he's a magician doesn't mean he has more power!"

I looked at her, "he almost hypnotized Tadase, and he has the power of illusion."

"Illusion?" Nagihiko asked.

"He made me believe that Yoru was his shugo chara." I replied.

"Yoru?" Nagihiko asked, "Wasn't Yoru with yo-"

Rima cut him off, "Enough about that."

She knew I didn't want to talk about it. But they looked at me and I sighed.

"I have a new shugo chara." I said annoyed.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Hi. Im Shoujiki." He said, as he came out from hiding behind me.

"Shoujiki… isn't that honesty?" Nagihiko asked.

Tadase and Nagihiko both tried to hold their laugh in.

I could hear Rima clenching her teeth. I turned to her and she was furious, "What so bad about having honesty issues?" Rima yelled.

I looked at her and smiled, she was about the only person who understood me. I patted her on the back and her expression softened.

Nagihiko was still in shock from being yelled at like that by Rima.

"Yoho!" Yaya said from behind us.

We turned around and faced her. She looked at us confused.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

Then she smiled, "Rima let's go for a girl talk!" she pulled Rima by the hand away from us. Somehow, it just didn't seem right.

"Rima how have you been?" Yaya smiled as they walked through the forests.

"Fine." Rima said, with her usual head up in the air personality.

Then all of a sudden Yaya pushed her and Rima fell to the ground.

"Ouch…" she said slowly getting back up, "What was that for-"

She froze when she saw that Yaya had chara transformed and her chara was not Pepe, her baby shugo chara. It was a new shugo chara, one we had never seen before. She looked down with a cruel expression in her eyes,

"Let's finish you." She threw laser beams that cut everything in its path straight for Rima.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Rima's First Love

Lots of people say that their life flashes before their eyes when your about to die. But that wasn't the case for me. All I saw was Yaya's lazer beam heading towards me, and for some reason I couldn't move. I just watched it as it got closer to me. My eyes filled up with tears, "It's all over."

I shut my eyes holding onto myself tightly, but I didn't feel a thing. I slowly opened my eyes.

"No it's not!" Ikuto said, as he stood in front of me blocking Yaya's beam. It purified.  
"Ikuto." I said panting, I thought I was going to die.

"Get up!" he said jumping out of the way, "Quick chara transform!"

He had already transformed with his new shugo chara. He still didn't lose his cool cat like character. I could still sense Yoru from inside him.

I got up about the character transform when Nagihiko jumped in the way and reflected back one of the beams back at Yaya, using his beat jumpe.

"Thank you." I whipered, blushing a little. He smiled.

Ikuto took advantage of the moment and purified Yaya. We all looked at him amazed. No one besides Amu had the purification power, but now Ikuto did it too. He looked surprised himself.

"Honesty is pure." Shoujiki answered the question our expressions asked, "So the purification spell is easier to use with your power."

Yaya was on the floor unconscious. Ikuto walked towards her and picked her up.

"Let's get back to the camp site. I'll take responsibility for Yaya." He said as he started to walk.

"We can all take the blame-" he cut me off.

"I'm the teacher, I should be more careful." He smiled and then we all walked back to the campsite.

When we came back we saw Amu standing in shock at the sight of Yaya.

"What happened to her?" she yelled worried.

"She slipped off while climbing a tree and hit her head." He said quickly.

I looked up at him. Was he not going to tell Amu. Then Noir waved at Amu and she waved back. I could tell Ikuto was trying not to look at him.

"That's all?" Amu said looking at Yaya, "It looks a lot worse."

"That's all that happened!" I quickly followed up and walked away to get some water.

I was splashing my face when I was interrupted by a voice, "How come you lied to Amu?"

I almost jumped in shock. Then I saw Nagihiko's reflection, I sighed. "Ikuto looked like he wanted to keep it a secret."

He didn't say anything. I stood up and started to walk away to avoid an awkward situation, but that just made it worse.

He grasped my hand tightly, stopping me from moving forward. It actually really hurt, "Rima." He looked at me with a really scary expression. I felt fear build up, my hand was throbbing and the look on his face scared me.

Without realizing I screamed and Ikuto ran towards us, "What's going on?" he said panting. My eyes were filled with tears, he finally let go. My hand had marks on them, I looked at them afraid at how strong Nagihiko was.

"How did that happen?" Ikuto asked looking at my hand.

I heard Nagihiko gasp in shock. He stared at my hand embarrassed by what he had done.

"Rima I'm-" he started but Ikuto cut him off, "We should get this treated.

We walked towards the first aid kit as Nagihiko stood there in shock by what he had done.

"Rima did he do this?" Ikuto asked as he bandaged my hand.

"It's not as bad as it looks." I said trying to defend Nagihiko.

Ikuto smirked, "You can tell how much you love him."

I blushed hard, "Shut up!" I stood up as Ikuto laughed.

I walked out of the the first aid tent to find Nagihiko looking at me worried.

"Rima can we talk?" he looked so embarrassed and ashamed.

"Sure." I said hoping to put him at ease.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about before," he said as we walked, "I honestly don't know what got into me." He looked at me trying to explain himself.

"It's okay." I smiled. We sat near the lake and watched as birds flew across the sky, "Isnt this nice?" I said.

I turned to find Nagihiko had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

My face was red, and I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but I bent over towards Nagihiko and gently pressed his lips against mine.

That was obviously not a smart idea because he woke up almost immediately.  
"Rima?" he asked his face red, but my face was brighter, "Why did you kiss me?"  
I faced downwards my face still red, "There was something in your hair and I went to take it off and I slipped. It was an accident!" I shouted.

"Really?" he asked.  
I got up and ran because it was quite obvious I was lying. That was the worst excuse ever.

I ran through the woods and ended up getting lost. It was getting dark and I was scared. My eyes filled up with tears, "Nagihiko?" I called.

I got no reply. My tears rolled down my cheeks, "Why couldn't I just have told him I liked him." I sniffed.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Nagihiko jumped down from one of the tree's and held me in his arms.

My face was bright red, then I yelled, "If you were here all along you should have just come out. I was scared!" I yelled.

"Sorry." He said laughing, "You just looked really cute."

My face was red, and this time, his was too.

He bent over and kissed my forehead and we walked back towards the campsight with our hands locked.

"Nagihiko?" I asked looking away.

"hmm?" he smiled.

"I like you." I blushed.

He blushed too, "I like you too Rima."

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: okay well this time I couldn't think of a cliff hanger but I will next time :P


	13. Sue

Me: Im really sorry people. I know its been months but ive been really busy. But im on vacation now and I guess I have time. I hadn't really thought about what Im writing next so I apologize if the chapter isn't that great.

"I hope she'll be okay." I said, placing a wet towel on Yaya's head, as she lay unconscious in the first aid tent. "This looks like some serious damage from falling off a tree."

"She hit her head so she fell unconscious." Ikuto quickly replied, as he passed me the band aid to cover up her scar, "It was my fault. I decided to play a prank on her and scare her. Didn't think it would end up this badly."

"I'm worried about her." I said looking at Yaya while I felt Ikuto move behind me and wrap his arms around me.

I held his hands tightening his grip around me and turned my face to face him. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I giggled.

"Get a room you guys." Yaya shouted still half asleep.

I quickly moved away blushing while Ikuto laughed.

"Seriously, I don't know much much longer we had to hide." Ran, Miki, Sue and Dia came out from my bagpack.

"This just makes everything really awkward." I tried to laugh it off my face still red.

"Ouch." Yaya said trying to get up but falling back.

"Don't push yourself." I said helping her lie back down. Ikuto narrowed his eyes at her.

"What happened?" Yaya asked confused, "My head is spinning."

"You feel from a tree." I picked the towel off of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Fell from a tree?" she asked confused, "I don't remember anything." Ikuto sighed in relief. I looked at him confused.

Just then Rima ran in, "Is Yaya up?" Nagihiko followed her in. They looked down at her and Rima snapped, "What was that about earlier?"

Yaya looked up at them confused while Ikuto cut in, "You see Rima, Yaya doesn't remember tripping you in the forest."

"I tripped Rima? Sorry about that." Yaya said still puzzled.

Rima calmed down, "Oh, it's okay." Nagihiko held her hand to help her calm down, but that just made it worse. I looked at at them and shouted "Spill the beans!"

They quickly pulled away and blushed hard. We all laughed.

Noir entered the tent, "I heard Yaya was injured, is she okay?"

"Don't worry, she's fine." Ikuto said in a cold voice, I gave him a nudge.

"Thanks for being concerned." I smiled. Yaya was still confused and she dozed back to sleep.

"She sleeps like a baby." Miki giggled. Ran and Dia laughed too.

Tadase wandered into room blowing on a cut he had on his arm, then he looked up to find everyone in the room, "Oh hey guys…." He trailed off when he saw Yaya on the floor unconscious. "Yaya?" He shouted and dropped to the floor.

"Don't worry she isn't hurt." Noir tapped him on the back trying to comfort him.

I could see the rage in Tadase's face. He was furious. He swiftly turned and held Noir tightly by the neck, "What did you do to Yaya?" He shouted. Tadase looked really scary. But the scarier part was, that Noir wasn't one bit afraid. He laughed, and easily pulled Tadase's hand off of his throat. "I'll see you guys later." Noir smirked and walked out the tent.

Nagihiko came and tapped him on the back to try and calm him down. But it didn't really work.

"We have to do something about him." Tadase was still furious.

I was so puzzled, "How does this have anything to do with Noir?" I was so confused. Why was Tadase taking it out on Noir? Yaya fell off the tree by accident. I was so lost.

"Tadase calm down." Ikuto yelled at him.

The room was very tense. There was dead silence. Sue hid behind me afraid of Tadase.

"What's going on?" Yaya whispered, as she started waking up again. She stretched a little and then let out a painful sigh.

"I'll go make you fresh juice." Sue smiled and left the tent towards the forest to get apples for a juice.

"Hello." A voice called out from behind Sue, she turned around holding an apple in her hand, "My name is Tanazaki. It's nice to meet you."

"Tanazaki?" Sue looked at him shocked, "Who's shugo chara are you? I havnt seen you around."

"He belongs to me." Noir walked into the forest and stood behind Tanazaki.

"Noir I didn't know you had a shugo chara." Sue was still trying to register everything. "So you could see Ran, Miki, Dia and I all along?"

"Yes." He smiled, "Ive seen Amu character transform with all of you guys." Then he frowned, "Actually, I havnt seen her character transform with you."

"Oh," she gave a faint smile, "Well there are four of us, so Amu cant use us all at the same time so…" she trailed off.

"So she forgot about you?" he smirked.

Those words struck Sue like a lightning bolt. The words she was hoping she'd never hear, "Not true desu!" she shouted back.

"Then why else have we seen her character transform with all the others?" Tanazaki asked, "Maybe she just doesn't like your character. After all, cooking isn't the most powerful weapon."

Sue dropped the apple she was holding while her eyes filled up with tears. Now that the truth had hit her it would be impossible to go back.

"Now now Tanazaki that isn't true." Noir said to him, "Sue what is your dream?"

"My dream?" she sniffed, "To bring smiles to the world with my cooking."

"Sue I can grant you that wish if you want." Noir smiled at her and character changed with Tanazaki.

"I can give you what you want," he looked deep into Sue's eyes, "Just believe in me."

Sue whipped away her tears and sniffed, "I believe in you."

Noir smirked, "Okay Tanazaki. Just like I told you."

The dark forest was lit up in seconds and once again the forest went back into darkness.

"You can open your eyes Sue." Noir smiled at her and when Sue opened her eyes, she was now human.

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: I hope you guys liked it Please review and give me feedback 3


	14. Secret's Revealed

Share

I stood there in shock as I realized I wasn't much shorter than Noir now. My long blond hair fell on my shoulders and my green eyes looked around confused. I was now Amu's height, a human.

"What's going on desu?" I said as soon as I realized what was happening.

"Now you can go live your dream." Noir smiled at me after he changed back to normal, "But you will have to stop with 'desu' or Amu will know its you."

"But what if Amu needs me…" I was worried about leaving Amu's side.

"Don't you think its weird?" Tanazaki started, "You've been gone a while and Amu didn't even notice."

It was like someone had just stabbed me in the back, the feeling of not being noticed. My eyes started filling up with tears again.

Noir patted me on the shoulder, "I'll be here if you need me. Now go live out your dream." He gave me a beautiful innocent smile.

"Thank you." I ran and hugged him.

He smirked, "The pleasure is all mine." He hugged me back, "Oh, by the way."

He started ransacking his bag looking for something, "This is for you." He handed me a tiny black locket.

I put it around my neck and looked at it confused, "If you just met me, how did you get me a locket before that?" I looked at him puzzled.

He stuttered, "Umm… I was, umm, going to give it to a friend, but she had one like it. So you can have it."

"Oh," I was still quite puzzled, I looked down at the locket again, then smiled, "Thank you."

Noir stared at me, he didn't take his eyes off of my face. I started worrying and blushed, "Is there something on my face?"

"umm…" he stuttered again, "No. Go bring smiles to the world."

"Okay." I said running out of the woods heading towards the campsite.

Tanazaki looked at Noir as he watched me run away, "Are you regretting this?" he asked him.

"I feel bad," he started, "To possess someone with such a pure heart."

I ran through the campsite and peeked into the tent. I saw Amu sit with Ikuto. He was hugging her. Ran, Miki and Dia were smiling and watching them from the bag pack. My eyes began to tear up again, no one had noticed I had left.

I whipped away my tears and left the campsite heading towards the city. It was my first time traveling by bus alone so I had a really hard time finding my way around. I sat on the bus and looked out of the window. Everything was so different from human's eyes. It was amazing.

"Oh no!" I jumped off my seat, it was my stop. I tried pushing my way to the front. "Thank you mis-" I started but was pushed off the bus. "Ouch… that was really rude desu."

"Miss are you okay?" I looked up to find a little girl standing in front of me eating chocolate. "Those mean people pushed you of the bus."

I gave a little fake laugh while trying to stand up, "Ouc-" I shut my eyes, I couldn't move my leg.

"Miss are you okay?" she sat on the ground near me, "Can you walk to the end of the street? I can ask grandpa to put a medicine."

"That's very kind," I smiled, "Thank you."  
The little girl helped me to her grandpa's house, "Grandpa we have a visitor."  
"Oh please come in." he smiled, then he frowned at my leg, "Are you okay?"  
"Could you help me desu?"

Soon enough the little girl, Micha's grandfather had bandaged my leg.

"I don't know how to thank you for helping me." I smiled at them.

Micha looked at me and smiled, "Grandpa says when you do a good deed, you get a chocolate."

Her grandfather opened the draw and handed her a chocolate, then he handed me one too.

I took a bit, and it was chocolate sauce coated in vanilla melting in my mouth, "This is amazing." I smiled, "Where did you get them?"

"I made them myself." He smiled.

"Micha would you like me to make some for you?" I smiled at her while she nodded.

I went into the kitchen and her grandpa had everything I needed. It was like a professional store. It had everything. I stirred and I felt the joy in making sweets through my own hands. I loved the feeling. To be my own person.

"You really seem to be enjoying what your doing." I looked back to find Micha's grandpa watching me, he smiled.

I smiled back, "Well, you could say its been a while since I've made sweets on my own." I went back to stirring, "You have a lot of equipment here."

"That's because this used to be a sweets shop." He replied. I stopped stirring and looked at him, "But we closed it down after Micha's mom passed away. I didn't have the energy to make all those sweets every day."

"Maybe I could help." I said as I placed the fudge I had just made on the table. "I don't have a job and I could help." Then I realized I was forcing myself, "Of course, if you like my sweets." I handed Micha and her grandfather a plate.

He cut a piece and placed it in his mouth, at that very second his face lit up. I looked at Micha and she had the same expression on her face. I smiled and my eyes started filling up with tears, for years, I had always wanted someone to look at me with that expression. I was so happy.

"It's delicious!" Micha yelled happily.  
"This is amazing," her grandpa looked at the dish, "Theres a soft fluffy taste of cherries in the vanilla, that tones down the sweetness."  
I looked at him puzzled, "Does that mean you like it desu?"  
"Yes." He smiled, "It be an honour for you to work here."  
I smiled happily. I had just started my new life as a human and I loved it. I didn't want to turn back.

"Noir hurry up. If you don't hurry up and do this the spell wont work." Tanazaki whispered.  
"I know." Noir replied, hiding in the bushes behind the shop, "But she looks so happy. She has such a beautiful innocent smile."

"Noir I wont let you waste time like this." A voice yelled at him, "You cannot fall for this girl, you must pretend to love Amu."

"I know but sister, she is-" She cut him off.

"This is our last shot." Maria walked out from the behind the tree and glared, "Now do it."

Me: okay I know you guys have been asking for more Amuto but I have to keep the story going, so the next chapter isn't Amuto either. But I promise to add more amuto soon


	15. Noir's little crush

Me: Okay, im really sorry and I know some of you want to kill me for not updating but I just moved and didn't have my computer for a long time. Now I got it back. And also, cut me some slack xD im in high school and have other things to do too. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If anyone wants something special in this story you can email me about it. Thank you for all the support, love you guys :D

Okay I said giving Sue one last pitiful look and then told Tanazaki to chara change. I could feel it, her pure heart trying to fight against the magic, but I forced the spell onto her. Within seconds I could see the innocent green in her eyes were lost.

I tightly grasped something in my hand, walked up to her and sigh, "Okay, go find Amu and try and separate her from Ikuto. I'll deal with Ikuto and you can deal with Amu. Amu wont be able to beat you on her own, but I she's with Ikuto your in trouble. So don't fail. "

She gave me an evil smirk, "This will be fun." And walked right past me as she walked out of the store.

I felt like a part of me had just died. Like I was making a big mistake. I looked down in my hand at the tiny white ball I was grasping. I felt a strong sense of regret.  
Tanazaki gave me a pitiful look, "You didn't have a choice."

"Yes I did." I replied still staring at the pure white ball, "And I stole her pure beautiful heart.

I sighed one again before turning around and following Sue back to the campsite. The minute we spotted Amu and Ikuto standing next to her, Sue ran to her.

"Hi Amu." She smiled again, but it wasn't the beautiful innocent smile from the first time, it was a deciving evil smile.

"Umm hello. Do I know you?" Amu was frequently looking around worried.

"No, im from the other class, my name is Rachel. Amu the teacher is calling you." She said pulling Amu behind her.

Amu looked back at Ikuto who was holding onto her hand and whispered, "Please look for Sue." He nodded. 'Rachel' then pulled Amu away from the campsite and soon they were out of sight.

I looked up to see Ikuto looking around in bushes and trees. I walked up to him and said, "Looking for something?"

"None of your business." He said coldly looking down at me.

I smirked at him, "I think I can help. With Sue that is."

He spun around and glared at me, "What did you do to Sue?"

I didn't do anything, "I laughed, I just saw her. She was not far from the lake."

He turned around and ran straight for the lake, I quietly followed him. He looked around and screamed, "SUE!" before searching through the bushes again.

I had a few seconds, a few seconds to attack him. But those seconds would be enough.

I ran up and pushed him into the lake. I whispered, "Tanazaki, get ready."

He pushed his head above the water before taking a deep breathe and shouted, "Dude, that was low."Struggling while swimming back to shore. He grasped onto the grass on the ground and tried to pull himself up. He looked up at me and his face went pale.

I had already character transformed, "Tanazaki help me out here." It was one of the hardest spells I had ever used. I could see he knew what I was doing, he could feel it, and soon so could I.

One of the most powerful spells, to steal a shugo chara

Me: okay sorry it wasn't very well written I'll try and make the next one better. Im gonna update my other stories too so please enjoy and thanks for all the support guys


	16. Last day of camp

I couldn't move. I tried to force myself forward but I couldn't move. It was like I was becoming weak. Very weak. I could feel myself lose my power. It actually hurt. It was really painful. And in a split second my pain was interrupted by a loud scream. Why was that? Was it Amu? No, it wasn't. Who was it? The pain stopped and Shouiji snapped back into himself. I looked up at Noir and he looked shock, worried and scared all at the same time. He ran straight towards the scream.

I tried getting up and I was fine. All the pain was gone. I looked up and I could still see Noir in the distance so I decided to follow him. I was confused as to why he reacted that way. I looked up to find Amu character transformed and she was fighting with a girl with light blond hair and dark green eyes. But they looked so familiar. "Amu." I shouted.

She turned to face me and yelled back, "Ikuto." And within that second Noir attacked her. She feel hard on the ground. I character transformed and ran over to protect her.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled defending her with my bare body, "I thought you loved Amu." He didn't reply but kept firing his beams at me.

Amu slowly stood up and used her amulet heart to fire at Sue. She turned around and was couldn't move because of the shock. Noir jumped in front of her and took the blow for her.

Amu slowly stood up and looked at Sue with her eyes brimmed in tears, "What happened to you?"  
Soon Sue's eyes over flowed with tears too, "You forgot me." She began to sob and ran towards Amu. Soon her dark eyes turned into a light green and Sue was pure hearted again.

"Well this is funny." I smirked at Noir, "How is it that every time you go to protect the girl you love they end up turning away from you."

"That's cold." She said trying to stand up after taking the blow for Sue.

I stood up and walked towards Amu who was limping after being attacked by Noir. I picked her off her feel and held her in my arms before heading back to the campsite.

"Ikuto put me down people are staring!" She yelled trying to push herself away from me.  
"No can do." I laughed, "Your hurt."

She looked at me annoyed and then sat there in silence until we reached the tent.  
"why is it that everytime I see one of you, your hurt?" Rima asked sitting next to Nagihiko giggling, "Okay well then we should get going." She said standing up pulling Nagihiko behind her and smirked at me on her way out.

I placed Amu on the mat before grabbing the bandages.  
"I cant believe Noir has a shugo chara too." She said as she watched me wrap the band aid around her leg.  
I laughed, "Well everyone except for you knew."  
She looked at me shocked, "So everyone knew?"

I chuckled, "You really are slow aren't you. You couldn't tell about Noir, you didn't know Tadase liked you. You didn't even know I liked you and I made it pretty obvious."

"I thought you were teasing me." She blushed.  
I smirked at her and whispered in her ear, "Well now you know I'm not." Before turning and kissing her on the cheek. She blushed harder and I laughed.

"Ikuto its so unfair how you always bully me." She said her hand on the cheek I kissed.  
"Well you will always be younger than me." I smiled before standing up but she pulled me back to the floor by my tie and pressed her lips against mine.

"But I'm not a kid anymore." She blushed but for once I was blushing more than her. My face was bright red and my heart was beating loud enough for her to hear. When she saw me red she laughed and said, "How does it feel to be on the other side?"

She started to get up but I held her hand tightly, "Don't encourage me because the last thing you want me to do is loose control." I said with a very serious expression, before bending down to her and kissing her again.

Her face was still red but she smiled, "If it's Ikuto, it's fine."

My eyes widened and I pulled away from her. She looked at me confused before tightening her tie which I loosened, "Ikuto?" She asked confused.

I tried not to face her but it was hard to avoid looking at someone in such a tiny room.  
"Are you okay?" She said as she touched my shoulder.  
I pushed away from her and said, "The bus back to school will be here in half in hour. Go pack your stuff." I said before walking out of the tent, and I could feel her eyes on me as I walked away.


	17. Ikuto's strange actions

I looked at him puzzled as he walked out of the tent. What was that all about? He seemed really into it before. I brought my hand up to my lips. I could still feel his touch. My face was still bright red and I smiled to myself.  
"Amu's a pervert." Dia said hiding from behind the bag.  
"I bet she's having dirty thoughts right now." Ran joined in.  
"Hey what the hell!" I yelled annoyed, "Were you guys here all along?" I said with my face bright red.  
they chucked, "Yes." Ran replied. I could see sue but she didn't say anything, She wasn't even facing me, she was in the corner looking the other way.

"Do you guys mind," I said looking very serious, "If I talk to Sue alone?"  
Ran Dia and Miki looked at each other, then looked at Sue and nodded. They flew out the room and for a while there was a long pause with silence.

I could see her shake and she turned around to face me with her light green eyes overflowing with tears. "Sue…" I said giving her a pitiful look.  
"Amu I'm sorry." She burst into tearing, "I really really am. I thought you didn't need me. I'm sorry. I'm the worst shugo chara ever. To actually leave my owner."  
Sue I said flattening out my hand so she could sit on it, "I love you just as much as I love Ran, Miki and Dia. I really do. Thinks just aren't the same without you. So promise me you'll never do something like that again?"  
She sniffed,"I promise." She said giving me a weak smile.

"Well then. Let's go pack. I cant believe camp is finally over." I said getting up and walking towards my bags.  
"Yeah. Its been a long week." She smiled.  
By the time we were done packing my bags we were late and ran onto the bus just making it on time. Ikuto was sitting right at the front, "Your late." I would usually sit next to Ikuto but Ms. Rachel was already sitting there.  
"Sorry." I whispered and sat next to Rima.  
I took out my phone and texted Ikuto.  
Amu: _Hey are you okay?_

I saw him take out his phone and look at the message but without hesitation he slid it back into his pocket without saying a word. Now I was starting to worry. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly acting like this?

We went back to school and I ran to my locker. I opened it and threw my bags in but then I could hear the conversation of the two girls at the end of the hallway. I hid my head in my locker pretending to be looking for something.  
"Aww… no way." One of them said looking really upset.  
"Its true." The other said annoyed, "Mr. Ikuto and Ms. Rachel were really getting along and apparently they're staying after school together today."  
"Maybe their dating?" she said disappointed.  
"Why would Mr. Ikuto go for someone like Ms. Rachel though? She doesn't deserve him."

I froze. What was this about? Ms. Rachel was one of the youngest teacher's in our school and compared to all the other staff, she was really pretty. I looked in the reflection of my phone and sighed, I was no where close to as mature as Ms. Rachel was. But it was a rumor. It had to be a rumor Ikuto wouldn't do that to me. Ikuto and I were tight, I mean they were teachers teaching the same subject so its normal to get along but they weren't that close.

I began to really worry, I started twirling my fingers around as I slipped my bag on my shoulder and started freaking out as to why things turned out this way. It's not like Ikuto liked Ms. Rachel. They were teachers.

I took out my phone and scrolled down to Utau. She was mature, she'd know what to do.  
I waited impatiently as the phone rang several times.  
"Hello?" She finally answered.  
"Utau," I jumped at her, "What would you do if there was a rumor about your boyfriend and another girl?"  
"Ikuto's with another girl?" She said a little shocked.  
"No." I said annoyed, "What if."  
"Umm…" she said a little unsure, "I would ask him before jumping to conclusions."  
"Yeah." I sighed, "Your right I'm going to do that. Thanks. Bye."  
I hung up and right before I was about to call Ikuto, I got a message from him.  
Ikuto: _Hey can you come to the roof?_

I smiled. It was fine. Ikuto was still Ikuto and nothing was going to change. I ran down the hallway up the stairs in relief. He wasn't with Ms. Rachel. He wanted to see me. I pushed the roof door open after climbing several flights of stairs. Ikuto was already there staring out at the view.

"Ikuto." I said smiling. He cut her off and went straight to the point.  
"Amu, I know this is going to come as a surprise." He sighed, "But let's break up."

ME: PLEASE REVIEW :D thank you


	18. Breaking down

It was like my vision went blank and all I saw was Ikuto. I locked my eyes with him but I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I just stood there and watched as he broke that lock between our eyes. He turned away from me and gave the view one last look before walking past me without another word.

I couldn't let things end this way. I had to do something. Before I knew it I spun around and grasped his hand tightly, holding on for dear life. I looked up at him and he looked at me with a pitiful expression.

"Why?" Was all I could get to come out, "Why, all of a sudden?"  
He turned away from me to answer, "People change." He said coldly as he pulled his hand out of mine and slammed the roof door shut behind him.

I stood there and looked down at my hands, the last place I touched him, was here. I couldn't take my eyes off my hands but my tears slowly rolled down my face and fell on them, to make tiny puddles in its creases.

I fell to the floor and cupped my face in my hands as I felt my tears that brimmed my eyes roll down my face. I cried, "Why? Wh-wha-where did that come from?" I said trying to figure out the logic in it lifting my face off my hands to see Rima standing in front of me. She was panting hard and a little sweaty from running.

She knelt down and threw her arms around me, "It's okay." She whispered patting my head with the other arm around me, "I'm here for you."  
My eyes brimmed with tears again, she didn't even know what was happening but she was always there beside me. I held her tightly and cried there in her arms and at that moment, there was nothing I needed more.

She walked me home and didn't ask once about why I was crying.  
"Arent you going to ask me what's wrong?" I finally said tucking my brown hair behind my ears.  
"Well it seems like it's difficult for you to talk about it so I won't force you to." She smiled gazing up at the sunset.

"Do you know how amazing you are Rima?" I smiled.  
I sighed before trying to hold up a faint smile. "Rima actually Ikuto dumped me."  
She looked at me shocked, "Wh-what?" he looked around confused, "That doesn't make any sense why?"  
I shrugged trying to look away.  
"Why that little," She said annoyed her hands in fists, "I'm going to kill him." She shouted.  
She turned to face me and when she saw I was trying to fight back my tears she changed the topic.  
"Amu, do you want to sleepover tonight?" She smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her house, "It will be fun."  
I smiled and nodded following her home.

The night went by quickly and not once did Rima bring up Ikuto. Even though he did play on my mind a lot, Rima really distracted me and I really love her for that. It was like she was protecting me in her own way.

"Hey, I heard you guys had a sleepover yesterday." Yaya said annoyed walking up to us on our way to school, "Yaya feel left out!"

We giggled, "Sorry it was a last minute thing." We laughed but then I broke I saw Ikuto walk right past me. I looked down and smiled at Rima, "Im going to the bathroom."

I smiled and ran towards the school building before she had time to reply, I didn't want to face Ikuto. Throughout the day I took the back staircase of the school, ran from place to place and didn't go to his French class. I went to the nurses office asking for a sick note.

"Are you sure your sick dear?" The nurse asked a little suspicious while handing me the note.  
"Yes." I coughed, "I had a fever this morning." I grabbed the note and ran towards the door while shouting, "Thank you."

"Amu." My homeroom teacher said as I bumped into him.  
"Mr. William." I said stopping immediately, "Good morning."  
"to you too." He smiled, "I need to talk to call the class representatives at lunch. Will you come meet me in the teacher's room?"  
"Yes." I smiled before turning sharply on my heels and running.

I grabbed my sandwich from my locker and munched it as I walked towards the teacher's room. "Hey Amu." Kukai screamed from across the hallway, "Are you going to meet Mr. William too?"  
"Yeah." I smiled taking another bite into my sandwich outside the door.  
But I froze when I heard the voice inside the room. Ikuto was standing on the other side of this door.

"Well?" Kukai said standing beside me, "Let's go i-"  
"Shh!" I hissed covering his mouth with one hand as he looked at me puzzled.

"You really loved by your students though," I heard a female voice giggled. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it, "Anyways how would you like to go get a cup of coffee after school?"  
I peeked through the glass window at the side of the door to see Mr. Rachel standing right in front of Ikuto. I froze but then I saw Ikuto's head quickly turn to face the window.

I ducked down under and pulled Kukai with me.  
"do you think he saw us?" I whispered to Kukai.  
"does it matter?" he said gasping for breath because I pulled him by the neck.

We listened in silence while there was a long pause before Ikuto finally answered, "Sounds good."

I went pale. It was true. All of it was true. The reason he broke up with me was because of Ms. Rachel. I pushed myself forward and ran down the hallway. I could hear Kukai scream my name but I ignored and just kept running forward. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My eyes were flooded with tears and they began to overflow.

Ran, miki, Sue and Dia were following me worried but it wasn't enough. I needed Ikuto. But that wasn't going to happen. "Amu?" Dia asked a little worried.  
But I looked up at her, with tears rolling down my cheeks and my eyes dull, "It's all over."

And all four of my shugo chara's went back into their eggs to form X eggs.


	19. I love you

I sighed at the pestering sounds of excitement Rachel let out when I said yes to going with her to get coffee after school. She'd been like this for a while now and it was starting to piss me off. Not only school girls but now teachers were clinging to me. I filled my cup with boiling hot black coffee and blew into it before taking a sip.

I turned around and smiled, "Sorry I just remember I had plans after school." Before walking right past her and opening the door to the staff room.  
I looked down at Kukai, who I knew was sitting there, and hissed, "Get back to class."  
Kukai pushed himself off the ground and asked, "You knew we were here?"  
I nodded as I took a sip of my coffee not bothering to answer him.  
"Then why did you agree to go out with a teacher in front of her!" He glared at me his hands in fists as he hissed through his teeth. "Don't say things like that in front of your girlfriend."  
"X-girlfriend." I corrected him, even though the words hurt to say. He looked at me wide eyed as his jaw hung below him in shock. I chuckled a little, "Did she not tell you?"  
He finally snapped out of it, "…I don't think anyone knows." He whispered this time deep in thought before finally asking a question I was expecting, "Wait, if you knew we were there, why did you say yes to Ms. Rachel in front of Amu?"  
"Because," I said setting down my coffee, "I need her to get over me. And this seems like the easiest way."  
"Playing the bad guy is the easier way?" Rima asked standing behind Kukai her eyes darted at me, "I don't know what you did but I hope you know Amu's missing."  
This time I almost choked on that last sip of coffee, then I composed myself, "She cant be that far."  
"Rima," Her shugo chara tugged on her shoulder, "I sense an x egg."

It only took us all one look at each other to know what we were all thinking. We darted out into different direction, before Rima screamed, "If you find her call me!" to which Kukai and I both nodded.

I ran around the school jumping from wall to wall making sure no students were around watching me, "Shouiji can you sense it?" I said facing him as he concentrated before opening his deep blue eyes and shouted, "There's a negative source is coming from up."

I stopped short and ran backwards towards the staircase as I could feel my heart thump against my chest. It was like I couldn't breathe, all I could hear was my heartbeat and the stomping of my feet against the staircase until finally I reached the top of the building as I slammed the roof door open.

Right enough Amu was there, she was sitting on the floor curled up in the corner as tears rolled down her dark eyes. Just looking at her in this state made a part of me die inside. I opened my mouth but I couldn't find the words to say.

"I-Ikuto…" She whispered slowly lifting her head as her long brown hair fell on her face.  
I reached out for her, I couldn't fight it anymore, I really couldn't see her like this but as I was about to touch her I got a slight shocked which caused me to jump backwards.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered to Shouiji covering my hand which was now stinging.  
"It's the x-eggs. Their not going to let you near her." He said getting ready to character transform, "And there are four of them so this is going to be hard."

I looked up to see that Amu had already character transformed with Dia. I clenched my teeth and whispered to Shouiji, "Okay, let's go." As Shouiji shut his eyes and we character transformed.

I landed lightly on my feet trying to figure out what to do. "Shouiji I don't want to hurt her, I cant fight her." I said as Amulet Dia hit me with her diamond shards.

"Shit," Shouiji whispered as they scratched my face, "She's good at this."  
I smirked, "That's because she was an x egg before with my sister."

He looked puzzled, "I didn't even know you had a sister." As we dogged another shard.  
I chuckled, "This isn't really the time."

I knew I shouldn't have but I attacked her causing her to fall flat on the floor. Then I could hear the x eggs.

_He's never loved you. He used you. He prefer's Ms. Rachel. Your useless._

I clenched my teeth and yelled, "Your not useless. I didn't use you." I said walking slowly towards her as I could see the fear in her eyes built up as she tried to back away.  
"I loved you." I said then corrected myself, "I love you."

And with that her deep dark eyes turned back into a light pink again as tears rolled down them she clutched onto my chest burying her face in it.

I threw my arms around her in comfort. I couldn't hold back anymore. I loved her. There was nothing I could do about it. My arms around her tightened as I bent down to gently kiss her forehead.

"One day," I chuckled a little, "I couldn't stay away from you for one day."  
She smiled as her tears continued to stream down her face, as I used my fingers to wipe them away.

She then reached up for me and gently pressed her lips against mine causing me to blush a little in surprise before she whispered, "You owed me that from all the crying I did yesterday." She giggled.  
I held her tightly to me, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah about that." She said pushing away from me, "Why did you want to break up?"  
There was a long awkward silence but I could see she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Actually Noir said he could let the principal know about us if I didn't dump you." I let out a loud sigh, "And that would get you expelled so I didn't want to risk it."

She looked shocked then pissed off and then placed her hands on my face, "I don't care about that. What you did was way worse. We could have pretended to break up then you hurt me that bad."

She looked like she was about to cry again, I cupped her face in my hands, "I'm sorry love." I said kissing her cheek lightly.  
She blushed really hard but then smiled at me before gently pressing her lips against mine and mumbled, "I love you."  
I smirked at her, "I love you too."

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	20. Busted

I paced back and forth in my room before staring at my phone. I picked it up and then put it back down and paced around the room again.

"Amu you've been at this for ages, get on with it!" Miki yelled popping her head out of her blue egg.

I bit my lip a little shocked they noticed.

"Amu do you want to tell us what's wrong?" Dia asked sitting on the edge of my table next to my phone.

I sighed heavily before throwing myself on my bed, "I want to talk to Noir about his shugo chara."

"What about it?" Ran asked as she floated towards me.

"Well," I said hugging my pillow with my legs dangling off the edge of the bed, "I don't understand, why didn't he tell me about his shugo chara? We've been friends since middle school. And what im even more curious is how did I not notice it?"

"Hmm, it is very strange desu." Sue wondered.

"I don't get it!" I yelled shuffling towards my phone again as I flipped it open.

I got a little shock when it buzzed as I was about to write my message. It was a message from Ikuto.

Ikuto: Morning beautiful  
Amu: Morning. Do you want to meet up at the park?  
Ikuto: Sure I guess.

I smiled to myself before shoving my phone in my pocket as I headed for the door.

I walked towards the park. I blushed just thinking about him. All the way from elementary school, I'd always loved him. Just thinking about him made me smile. After so many years, he had come back for me. I could wait for him forever. I loved him so much.

When I reached he wrapped him arms around my waist and bent over towards me, "Did you miss me?"

I smiled my face still red, "You? As if." I pushed him away as I giggled a little.

"Damn I hate school." He sighed heavily as he threw himself on the bench, "And I cant believe im going through it again as a teacher. I never saw this coming in high school."

I frowned a little before saying, "Well at least you get to see Ms. Rachel."

He pulled me towards him forcing me to sit on his lap as he whispered in my ear, "You're the only girl I see." As he kissed me lightly on my cheek. "It's unfair even though I see you in school I cant touch you."

"Now you just sound like a perve." I smirked a little before wrapping my hands around his neck.

He smirked a little before tightening his arms around me, "Wel-" He stopped to look up as the rain began to pour down on us.

"You've got to be kidding?" He said annoyed.

I watched as the rain drops fell on his face and rolled down his cheeks as he took every deep breath. My eyes were drawn towards him, I couldn't look away. He looked away from the sky before locking his deep violet eyes with mine.

He pulled me closer causing my upper body to be flat against his without looking away. There was nothing but the sound of the rain hitting the concrete as he bent towards me pressing his lips against mine. His kiss was gentle but filled with passion like I never wanted to let go. I wanted to hold onto him forever. I ran my hands through his dark wet hair holding him close. When he pulled away he rested his head against mine before smirking at me.

"Let's take you home princess." He said picking me off his lap but keeping our hands locked, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched him as he walked away. I never understood one thing about Ikuto, before we could get too close he would restrain himself and pull away. He wouldn't go any futher. I couldn't understand why. I felt like a perve, I was the one who wanted to touch him. My face was red again.  
I didn't try to run inside my house to take shelter. I let the rain run down my face. It reminded me of Ikuto. His gentle expression just as the rain began.

The next morning I ran to school with a slice of toast in my mouth.  
"This wouldn't have happened if you just woke up a little earlier." Ran called annoyed tailing me with my other four shugo charas.

"We'll make it in time." I shouted back, as I ran through the gates panting heavily trying to catch my breath.

"Morning." I said sliding the door open as I walked into class and sat next to Rima.  
"Morning." Yaya and Rima called at the same time.

"Hinamori Amu please report to the principal's office immediately." The principal announced and all of a sudden all eyes were on me.

Miki joked, "Busted." I glared at her before walking out the door and slammed it shut behind me.

I wasn't even that late. I walked up to the principal's office and opened the door to see him sitting with Ikuto inside.

"Shit…" I whispered under my breath.  
"Hinamori san please take a seat." The principal looked fierce as I walked and sat next to Ikuto.  
He cleared his throat before starting, "Some students have told me that there has been a teacher student relationship outside school between you two."

There was drop dead silence in the room until he shouted,"Don't bother denying it because I have evidence." He took out a photo of me sitting on Ikuto's lap in the park yesterday.  
I felt my heart sink. It was all over. I'd be expelled and Ikuto would be fired.

"Care to explain?" he asked his eyes locked with Ikutos.

I could feel my eyes brim with tears. I didn't know what to do. If only I didn't ask Ikuto to meet me at the park none of this would have happened.

"Principal I can explain." Ikuto start standing up and pulling me up with him, "The truth is Amu and I are engaged."  
The principals eyes widened in shock and at the same time, so did mine.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
